Conventionally, an interactive multi-view display system is proposed which is a system including a multi-view display and a detecting device and which detects which user among a plurality of users is trying to interact with one of displayed images (refer to Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2011-070680).
Furthermore, a display system is proposed which includes a multi-view display panel and which fetches information on a viewer and uses the information to control display of a plurality of images at various suitable viewing angles (refer to Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2009-540381).
In addition, an autostereoscopic display device including a calibration system for correcting geometric inconsistencies of projected light is proposed (refer to Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-513970). Furthermore, a lenticular stereoscopic video display device including a calibration system for correcting geometric inconsistencies of projected light is proposed (refer to US Patent Application Publication No. 2010/0033680).